Most modern families own at least five to ten smart devices at their home. All of these smart devices must be charged via an external power supply. Usually, a charging dock or a docking station is employed for charging these smart devices. With the advent of the mobile communication technology, various mobile devices have been developed which adopts different types of connector for charging and communication. The most common forms of chargers available today are micro-USB Type B and iPhone's 30 pin and Lightning. Further, some of the existing phone uses mini USB. Furthermore, a new standard in form of a micro-USB TYPE C (a 24-pin USB connector system) is also provided in the recently developed mobile devices. These chargers are provided with a connector that enables physical connection with the mobile devices. The physical connection via the connector further facilitates charging of the mobile devices via other popular techniques such as electro-magnetic methods. In addition to charging, most of these connectors have the capability of facilitating data communication between the mobile devices and a host computer.
Therefore, in order to facilitate the charging of the mobile devices, various forms of cradles and docks have been proposed to provide dual functions. The first function being to charge the mobile devices and the second function being to provide data communication capability amongst the devices to synchronize data including images, videos, text, contract addresses, and the like. Additionally, the cradles or docks proposed in the art enable the functionalities of an alarm clock, a radio and further may be utilized for connecting to a cordless phone. In the existing art, a docking station that provides an electricity charge to a remote controller unit is available. Such a docking station or a charging cradle may detect whether the remote controller unit is connected and accordingly provide information to an external system. However, such charging cradle/docking station relies on the remote controller unit itself to emit radio signals or infrared signals. Further, a bridging device is available that is connected to a central server to receive command calls and changes these command calls, assesses a separate central server and then transmits infrared signals through a separate bridge device.